


What's Good For The Gander

by Cthonical (Nellie)



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Fingering, Multi, OT3, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellie/pseuds/Cthonical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juliette fucks Nick and he likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Good For The Gander

There are a lot of things Nick loves about Juliette. One of them is how damn easy it is to make her come, whether it's with his tongue or his cock or one of her many toys. Most nights he counts it as a failure if she hasn't gotten off at least twice before he fucks her, so she's slick and relaxed and eagerly spread-legged.

Not tonight though. She's already wet beneath his hand, slippery enough that every tilt of her hips slides his fingers over her clit.

"Nick," she gasps, and grabs his wrist, trying to force him into stopping with the teasing and giving her some real pressure. 

He smiles against the curve of her neck and lets her direct his hand for a few seconds until her breathing hitches and he can feel the subtle throb under his fingertips that tells him she's getting close. Then he pulls his hand away.

"Nick!" Juliette squirms, tugging on his wrist.

"Juliette!" he mocks, and leans down to kiss her even as he reaches over to the bedside table for a condom.

She tilts her head back to bite at his lower lip. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I was about to fuck you." Nick drops the condom and runs his hand down her ribs and back up again to pinch her nipple, and her heartbeat jumps. Being able to do that will never get old. 

Juliette snorts. "That's what you think." She wriggles under him, twisting until she can reach the bedside drawer and fish out the half empty tube of lube. She dangles it in front of his face with a grin. "How about it?"

Nick raises an eyebrow at her, but when it comes down to it, he really doesn’t care how they’re getting off so long as there are mutual orgasms happening. “Sure,” he says, rolling off her and onto his back, tucking his hands behind his head. “If you want to do all the hard work, go right ahead.”

Her grin widens as she sits up and pulls another drawer open. Nick stretches out a hand to stroke the curve of her spine as she deliberates for a moment before pulling out one of her tamer toys: a smooth, pink dildo that’s thick enough to feel and angled just right to hit all the best spots. He shifts his knees open a little at the memory of it filling him up, pressing deeper and spreading wider than Juliette’s fingers ever could. 

Next she drops the matching harness on the bedside table and stands up to slip the dildo through the ring on the harness. Nick looks her up and down, all narrow curves and sleek lines. There’s a hint of nipple when she turns to pick the harness up so she can bend over and wriggle it up her legs and over her hips, and Nick whistles. “Looking good.”

Juliette tosses her hair over her shoulder and looks back at him, lowering her lashes. “You haven’t seen anything yet,” she says, voice low and almost comically sultry, but this is _Juliette_. Nick grins and lets himself appreciate her ass while she finishes buckling up the harness, sliding a hand down to stroke himself lightly.

“Hey,” she says when she turns around, crawling back onto the bed and slapping his hand away. “I thought we decided I was going to do all the work.”

Nick just spreads his legs so Juliette can kneel between them and shivers when she slides her hands along his inner thighs, drags her short nails across his skin and forces him to spread them a little bit more. “Hurry up then,” he says, lifting one knee so he can poke her in the ribs with his toes.

She grabs his leg before he can put it back down, grinning down at him as she edges forward and rests his calf on her shoulder. “If I’m in charge of doing the work, then I get to decide the schedule.”

Nick would poke his tongue out at her, but as she says it she slips her hand down between his legs, pressing the tender spot just behind his balls. Her fingers are small and knowing and he arches into the touch, gasping.

Sure, he knows all her body’s little secrets. But it goes both ways. Not that he’ll ever complain about that, not when she uses it to do this to him.

“I’m barely touching you,” she laughs, fingers drifting lower to just barely brush against him before pulling away, and his hips follow of their own accord. 

“You know it’s not the degree of touching but the method that counts,” he says, trying to keep his voice steady as Juliette picks up the tube of lube and squeezes it over two fingers. 

“Hm,” she says. The dainty pink straps of the harness dig into her skin as she leans aside to put the tube down. “I suppose I should take that as a compliment then.”

“You shoul-- _oh._ ” 

She’s not pressing in yet, but the cool, slick pressure of her fingertips rubbing him gently is still more than enough to make him lift his hips for more. She ignores him, shifting her wrist to keep the touch light and teasing.

“Juliette!” Nick reaches for her hand. 

“Nick!” she echoes, but instead of pulling away, she pushes both fingers into him with one sudden movement.

Nick bucks against her hand, muscles jerking and tensing as warm drops of precome splatter his belly. “Fuck,” he hisses.

“That’s no way to talk to a lady,” Juliette chides, fingers twisting a little deeper. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” he repeats, partly for the way she smacks him lightly on the inner thigh in faux discipline and partly because her fingers pressing up inside him are making him feel overheated and desperate. 

He stretches his leg against her chest and shoulder, biting his lip at the pressure it puts on all the best places. This time Juliette shifts her wrist in time with his hips, curling her fingers to follow the arch of his body. “Juliette!”

She laughs again and turns her head to kiss his leg, lips and loose hair soft on his skin. “What do you want?” she says, thrusting in and out slowly, settling into a steady rhythm. 

It’s hard to answer with her fingers moving like that, stretching him out, curling up on every slide in to push against the most sensitive parts of him that she knows. “More,” he pants, tipping his hips up so she can push deeper.

“More what?” 

Nick reaches for his cock in response, but Juliette slaps his hand away and leans closer until his leg is one long stretch against her body, the soft curve of her breast pressing against his skin. “C’mon, Nick,” she says, spreading her fingers until he moans, leg twitching. The cold head of her dildo nudges the back of his thigh, and he shivers, straining up to roll his hips down on her slim fingers, but they’re as wide and deep as they’re going to get. 

“I thought you said you were going to do the work,” Nick pants.

“Well,” Juliette slows down and it’s the worst kind of warm torture, feeling like he could come but not quite, not yet. “I can think of more than one way to work you.”

Nick closes his eyes and groans. “We were going to fuck, last I checked.”

Then there’s nothing between his legs but the warm touch of her skin on his thighs, and he looks up at her as she pours more lube onto her fingers and slicks her cock, warming it a little in her hand. “That’s all you had to say,” she says, crawling up his body for a kiss. The slippery dildo rubs his cock as she leans down and he moans into her mouth, biting at her lip. Juliette bites back and Nick slides his hands down her ribs to her hips, grinding her against him until she’s panting just as hard as she was when he had his hand between her legs a few minutes ago. 

“Easy,” she says, gasping. She sits up and tucks her hair behind her ear, and all Nick can think is how badly he wants to lick her nipples and feel her inside him. 

He spreads his legs wider without being prompted, crossing his wrists casually above his head with the most begging expression he can muster. 

Juliette laughs, breathless, and smooths her slim fingers over his belly as she lines up the tip of her cock, teasing Nick with the slick head. He twists his fingers together, thighs trembling at the promise of pleasure. 

“Ready?” she murmurs.

“Yeah,” Nick says.

She slides in fast and easy and every muscle in Nick’s body tenses at the sudden pressure. Definitely bigger than her fingers but nothing like the deep, deep stretch of Monroe’s cock inside him; Juliette rocks her hips steadily, easing the dildo back and forth over the spots that make Nick’s toes curl against the sheets. “Fuck.”

“Good?” Juliette asks, voice catching as she ups the pace and fucks him harder, the straps of the harness chafing at his inner thighs.

“Yeah,” Nick manages, tilting his hips up to meet her thrusts. It’s better than good. Juliette knows just how to wring the best out of his body and she’s not holding back.

“Tell me when you’re close.”

He’s already worked up and the warm skin of her belly is rubbing his cock in time with the smooth push of the dildo inside him, and it’s all Nick can do to gasp, “Now.”

Juliette slows down and Nick groans at the tension that ripples through his body, bucking his hips and reaching forward to hook his fingers under the waist strap of the harness. Juliette’s stomach is clenching just as hard as his, and he tugs her down harder against him. “Don’t you dare,” he grits out, as her nails dig into chest. 

She tosses her head and laughs through the moan, grinding their hips together. “Okay.”

Nick wraps one leg around her waist and concentrates on rutting up against her stomach while she fucks into him, and yeah, he’s close. 

“Gonna come,” he pants, tangling his fingers in Juliette’s hair as he arches up and tenses, quivering, and comes with a low moan. 

Juliette’s still buried inside him, thrusting for friction, and Nick tugs her hair gently. “Up here,” he murmurs, too sated and sensitive to make it any clearer. Juliette knows more than just his body well, though, and pulls out so she can lie heavy and warm on his chest. Nick gets an uncoordinated hand between them and down behind the pink lines of the harness, twisting his fingers to rub her clit while she squirms against him. “Nick,” she gasps.

The dildo digs into his hip but he ignores it, and this time he doesn’t pull away until Juliette cries out, thighs clenching around his hand. 

Nick listens to the slowing gasp of her breath as she drops her head down on his chest, enjoying the wet warmth of her under his fingers and the weight of her on top of him. 

“Mmmm,” Juliette murmurs, tilting her head up, and Nick bends down for the kiss. 

“No,” he says, reaching out for her when she finally gets up and leaves him cold.

“Clean up, _then_ cuddling,” she says as she slips off the harness.

Nick watches her with a grin for a second before easing himself up slowly.


End file.
